


Toothpaste Steve

by CatChan



Series: I love the 1796 Verse! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1796 Broadway, Captain America toothbrush, Howling Commando, M/M, Platonic night, Tony is short, Tony's awesome bathroom, next morning, toothpaste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatChan/pseuds/CatChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you haven't read  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/972937">1796 Broadway</a> yet, I (very) strongly advise you to go NOW before even stepping further into this, this contains Spoilers on the 152 to 164 chapters (you have been warned), with another hint of spoiler from chapter 182.</p>
<p>Steve doesn't know why Tony would have a Captain America toothbrush in his penthouse's bathroom... No, actually he does have a clue, but... Well, no sense complaining, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1796 Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972937) by [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/pseuds/rainproof), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



> This "toothpaste Steve" line really sticked in my head and refused to let go, so I thought I should write it out, then I wondered what I COULD actually write that would be interesting about two grown men brushing teeth and kissing and a Captain America toothbrush... This is when some interesting facts and memories popped up.
> 
> I admit I completely stole the "when do we moisten our toothbrushes" part from a video, but said video is in French, so I could claim this mine (but no, it isn't XD) the video is "les séries" from cyprien, if one of you is interested ^^
> 
> (Interesting facts on fluor comes from an American Police series btw, -seriously! I have such related thoughts, even when I don't know!- but I don't remember which)

A _Captain America_ Toothbrush...

Steve opened his mouth to ask Tony what the hell it was all about, but thought better of it before any sound got past his lips. After all, he had just slept with him on his Ironman themed bed, on a red and gold mattress wrapped in Ironman sheets... If this relationship was to go anywhere, he would have to do something about all this... Being looked at by his teammate while getting intimate was probably one of the worse turn-off, creepy feeling things. Well, since Tony WAS his teammate, it was pretty lost from the start, but Steve had decided to go along his feelings by separating Tony in three identities.

There was Tony, the snarky, showy playboy, his good friend, and maybe boyfriend. Steve wasn't sure yet: they were flirting, and slept in the same bed, but he didn't want to assume, they would have to talk this out and decide what exactly their relationship was.

Then, there was Stark, the main shareholder of SI, that even Colonel Fury had to handle carefully because he was a fucking genius billionaire, and made most of SHIELD's gadgets on command; Steve had had a hard time dealing with him too, but then, Stark became his friend, and he only had to deal with Tony anymore.

And finally, there was IRON MAN, the Avenger's aerial support, high-speed flying taxi, strategist, expert hacker, and general technology analyst.  
The problem was that Tony's sheets AND underwear were adorned with Iron Man's face... Out of all the bad things to remember about when giving out orders in a messy battle, a steamy bed memory probably wasn't the best... Not that Steve and Tony were there yet, but he would have to be sure to keep sex to his own room and undress his lover while looking at him in the eye if he didn't want things to become awkward on the battlefield. It would at least give him some time to make up a plan to get rid of these items.

 

With a sigh, Steve extended his hand and picked the white, blue and red brush from the encased brush-holder and peered at it. The cap on the end of the brush was actually kind of cute, all small and round, carrying his shield on his back. Deciding Tony had bought it for him, after detailing the other, cute little Ironman brush still at it's place. Anyway, if it wasn't the case, neither him or Tony would really mind, he pressed some toothpaste on the childish item, dipped it under a thin string of water to moisten the bristle before plopping the silly thing in his mouth.

He really didn't hate the child-like part of Tony's, it actually added to his charm, like he even needed a boost to begin with... Steve smiled further while brushing over his molar. He was really in love, if even the bad parts of Tony's made him like him more... The enthusiasm, smugness, hardheadedness, and even terrible cooking skills were a plus, in his eyes... BUT, he really could do without the Ironmen in the bedroom.

 

Tony strolled in as Steve was finishing the inward side of his teeth. He froze by the door, starring at the captain through the mirror. Noticing his spectator, Steve winked at him to acknowledge his presence without having to mumble through the toothpaste foam. He leaned down and spat in the sink while Tony walked to his side and settled in front of the extra large mirror, scooping the Ironman brush for himself. Steve smiled at that and rinsed his own toothbrush, conscious that Tony was still staring at him via the mirror.

"What..?" He didn't even have the time to finish his question, for Tony had latched on his mouth as soon as Steve had turned to him. Steve considered hunching down a little, he really did, but Tony tiptoeing and clinging on his Tee-shirt while trying to reach his lips was too cute. It had interesting side effects, too, Steve decided as he angled his head down and Tony began to frantically swallow all the liquid that ended up at the back of his throat because of the gravity.

Their lips finally parted and Tony licked his lips with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Hem, you know the fluor in the toothpaste is more or less a poison, don't you?"

"Chill out, Stevie, I would need to down two tubes of it before it became dangerous." Steve smiled, he wasn't really worried anyway, but he liked to have small, meaningless chat with Tony.

Well, thinking about that... "So you moisten your toothbrush BEFORE putting the paste on it?"

"I..." Tony looked down at his toothbrush, thrown off-pace. Unsettled Tony was cute too. "Yeah, do I need to call my lawyer, Sherlock? It is pretty common, you know, this way the mint taste doesn't fade out."

"You would be surprised. I actually heard some people say it shouldn't even be moisturized when I did my little survey on it, back in army days."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it seems stupid to you too, doesn't it? Shoving it in DRY, of all things..." Seeing Tony's face was somewhere between amusement and disbelief, he decided to answer the real question. "There was a lot of stress floating around the battlefield, finding stupid surveys to fill out and reading them out was one of the Howling Commando's trademark, we were actually famous for it, you know."

Steve filled the glass, rinsed his mouth, and observed Tony while he started brushing his own teeth, then spat out a part of the foam in the sink, visibly having laid too much paste on his brush. Those surveys were a nice chunk of memory, and Steve got the urge to share it more with Tony. "Maybe you want to hear some chosen pieces from them?"

Tony peered at him through the mirror and grumbled something that sounded affirmative.


End file.
